


【鸣佐】绮春

by amber0429



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 01:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber0429/pseuds/amber0429





	【鸣佐】绮春

“佐助，答应嘛，明天晚上就听我的，保证让佐助快乐啊！”

从昨晚答应漩涡鸣人提出那个要求开始，宇智波佐助就陷入了困境。

时间在尴尬的时候过得特别快，咬咬嘴唇，宇智波佐助披着浴袍从浴室里走了出去，打开浴室门，就看到漩涡鸣人已经躺在床上了。

“快来啊，佐助”漩涡鸣人大大方方地招招手，眼神还在期待着什么。无可奈何的，佐助结了个印，房间里面立马有了两个佐助。

佐助和影分身佐助一起走到漩涡鸣人的面前，毫不害羞的漩涡鸣人用手揽住他们两个人的肩膀，把两个佐助拉近自己，三个人面对着面，彼此靠近，漩涡鸣人露出了灿烂的笑容，他两手个搂一个人，轻轻一动，三个人的嘴唇就贴在了一块。

这对佐助来说极其诡异，影分身的感受能立马传达到自己身上。一个吻，即是和漩涡鸣人相吻，又是自己吻了自己。

因为答应了鸣人，今晚全部听他的，所以连影分身也是听他的，在漩涡鸣人的要求下，他和影分身一起脱掉了佐助的衣服，漩涡鸣人一边在他的脸上亲吻，一边又在脱影分身佐助的衣服，这令刚刚被脱衣服的佐助又体验了一次这样的感觉。

鸣人低头亲吻着佐助的身体，嘴唇在佐助的乳头上啄了一下，用舌尖挑弄着。佐助和影分身佐助同时发出了难耐的声音。

柔软又稚嫩的嘴唇厮磨着胸口的敏感点，犹如饥渴的人遇到一潭甘泉，就再也忍不住了。

佐助脸上胸处都留下湿腻腻的痕迹，影分身佐助也满脸隐忍。

漩涡鸣人翻身压住宇智波佐助，由温柔的含舔乳头变成了磨啃，佐助哪里受得了这个，和影分身佐助一起难受地低吟了出来，他伸手推拒着漩涡鸣人。

漩涡鸣人反手一抓，就把佐助的双手抓住并按到他的头顶，嘴唇更狠地吸吮，另一只手则开始拉扯另一边的乳头。

“轻点，疼……”佐助在漩涡鸣人的身下辗转着，而这时，影分身佐助感受到了本体的无助，他主动上前去亲吻了漩涡鸣人，漩涡鸣人停止了用手亵玩佐助，他将手指伸进影分身佐助嘴里，深深地探进了喉咙。

而这一动作使得两个佐助都不舒服，他们不安地开始扭动起来，漩涡鸣人没想到影分身会产生这样的反应，他平时用影分身战斗时可没有这么强的共情感。

漩涡鸣人的舌尖从佐助的乳头向下扫着，触碰着佐助每一寸白皙细腻的肌肤，一直扫到了阴茎，他的舌头在这个隐秘的地方灵巧地转动，佐助没有办法再思考了，连同着影分身佐助都只能发出喘息。他用嘴含住佐助的阴茎，快速的吞吐着，佐助无法控制地张开双腿，而另一边，影分身佐助满脸难耐地看着这一幕，身下的阴茎也涨了起来。

漩涡鸣人注意到了，他伸一只手握住了影分身佐助的阴茎，前后套弄着。

“不不…停下来，鸣人…”“不行…”两个佐助同时开口喊停，阴茎既感觉被含着又感觉被揉搓着，哪个佐助都受不了。

“好。”漩涡鸣人毫不迟疑地答应。

下一刻，他把两个佐助全部被翻转了身体，两个性感饱满白嫩的臀在漩涡鸣人的两边，他各握住一边轻轻的揉捏着，接着他分别把手指插进了两边的后穴中。

他的手指在两个肠道内探索着，他早已熟悉这具身体的构造，佐助非常敏感，后穴的敏感点碰一下就会哆嗦，而且敏感点非常浅，轻而易举就能找到。

被人压着敏感点捻磨的佐助抖的不行，影分身的感觉也传了过来，双倍的快感摧毁了他的理智，他嘴里嘟囔着什么，后穴开始冒水。

漩涡鸣人忍不住了，他让佐助坐到自己身上，扶着佐助的腰，把阴茎对准后穴，让佐助缓缓地坐了下来。

“嗯……太大了…慢一点……”

虽然佐助这么说，但他的后穴不是很困难地把漩涡鸣人的阴茎全部含了进去。含进去之后，佐助僵硬的挺着腰，没有动弹。

“动一动嘛，佐助疼疼我。”漩涡鸣人故意使坏般向上一顶，佐助便忍不住地求饶，他撑着手，声音带着哭腔，“鸣人…我……我……”

看着不经意间示弱的佐助，漩涡鸣人的心一下软了，他扶住佐助纤细的腰上下摆动，奏响了一曲淫靡之歌。每次进入时，研磨过肠道内的敏感点，佐助都忍不住的晃头。

漩涡鸣人轻轻一笑，他又伸手握住了影分身佐助的阴茎，两个佐助身体同时一僵，脸上涨红：“鸣人，停下来！”

鸣人却没有停下来，反而更兴奋，他的手指探索着影分身佐助的后穴，准确地戳中了影分身佐助的敏感点，同时更是往佐助身体里狠狠撞入。

佐助非常难受，他的身体却很诚实的留出更多的水，两个佐助同时共享感觉，佐助本体的感觉是直接的，而影分身佐助后穴空虚，却能感受到本体的快感，他又把这种感受传递给本体，两种不同的精神感受在碰撞，身体的感受又和精神的感受不一致，这种感觉折磨中带着兴奋，快把佐助逼疯了。

漩涡鸣人揽住了佐助，他慢慢起身，压着佐助变了姿势，佐助扭动着身体挣扎了一下，被漩涡鸣人按压住了：“别怕！”

接着，他狠狠贯穿了佐助，仿佛要把自己全部送进佐助体内。

另一边，影分身佐助受不住地靠着漩涡鸣人，他体会着本体的快感，身体发软，却又极端空虚。

漩涡鸣人反手搂住影分身佐助，伸手拉住影分身佐助的手，引着那只手向下握住了佐助的阴茎，佐助浑身抖不行，极端羞耻“不…不……”他逃避似的把头埋进了枕头里。

漩涡鸣人没有放过他，他让佐助的手照本宣科地握住了影分身佐助的阴茎，刚刚握上，两个佐助的阴茎就射出一股股浊白的精液，两个佐助羞耻至极，因为这个，后穴更是紧的不行。

佐助射了，漩涡鸣人却没有，他在紧致的后穴加快了律动，正处于不应期的佐助受不了的哭了出来，“我不行了……太快了…不行了…”

鸣人让影分身佐助躺到了他的身边，他笑着对佐助说：“那我让佐助休息一下吧。”接着，他抽出自己的阴茎，压着影分身佐助的大腿，对着影分身佐助的后穴插了进去，刚刚进去鸣人就发现，因为共享感觉，影分身佐助的后穴早早的流了许多水，他九浅一深的抽插着后穴，对佐助来说，刚刚暂停的快感就接续了起来，他又羞又怒，“你个混蛋……”

影分身佐助的高潮很快到来，映射到佐助的本体，让佐助也同样迎来了一波身体的高潮，明明没有做什么，却感受到了高潮的快感冲击，这对佐助来说是第一次，但是没等他缓过来，漩涡鸣人就撑着床单压了过来，毫不留情地把阴茎插到了佐助身体里。再次在佐助的身上律动起来。

佐助刚开始还有点抗拒，接连两次高潮已经让他感到疲惫，但是第二次是感受上的，没过多久，佐助的身体再次亢奋起来，他全身都是汗水，大汗淋漓地躺在床上，双腿忍不住地颤抖。

这一次漩涡鸣人没等他到高潮就把阴茎抽出去进入影分身佐助，快感源源不断地从传来，佐助都分不清漩涡鸣人到底是在操谁。

“恩…慢一点…”“不要了…停…不……”两个佐助不约而同地开始呻吟，身体却彼此厮缠，不断积累的高潮无比强烈，直到最后，佐助才感受到漩涡鸣人在自己体内射了精。

他迷迷糊糊地想着鸣人才第一次呢，他累的不行，逃避似的解除了影分身术。

鸣人没说什么，反而在佐助的脸上印下了一个轻柔的吻，“很舒服的…是不是啊？佐助…”

佐助不想说话并对他翻了个白眼。鸣人把佐助抱了起来，带着他往浴室里走。

这一夜颠鸾倒凤，金戈铁马。

直到最后，稍微碰一下佐助，他都会抖的不行，颤着声音求饶，漩涡鸣人这才心满意足的搂着佐助睡觉。


End file.
